Why can't I be normal?
by darkgirl43255
Summary: Tavros Nitram has never been normal but what does he do when he meets someone like him? *I suck a summarys...*


**Sup guys.**

**This is to prove that I am NOT dead and I will continue writing my other stories soon.**

* * *

_For me, normal h__as never been apart of my vocabulary._

_Like any kid I go to school but I am also paraplegic since the 'accident' in 8th grade so I do get taunted allot for it but I never really mind._

_I don't really have any friends and if I do then they barely talk to me if at all._

_But out of all of this, the one thing that scares people the most is what I am._

_A troll._

_-Tavros Nitram Sept 1'st_

Tavros shut his journal and set it down on his bed. He reached out and grabbed his wheelchair that sat by his bed and pulled it over to him. He slid into it and then picked up the journal once more.

He made his way toward his bookshelf and slid the journal between two books and they made it seem like it wasn't there. He didn't want anyone finding his journal because who knows what they might do to it just because it's his.

He rolled out his bedroom door and headed for the kitchen. He lived by himself in an apartment and for most of the summer he had spent most of his time playing various games that was equipped with an online multiplayer mode. He made many online friends this way.

He liked his gaming buddies but every so often he would get a pang of lonelyness because he knew if he ever met any of them in person they would most likely reject him.

He popped a waffle into the toaster and rolled over to the fridge to find the butter and syrup and then headed back to the toaster when he heard it grabbed a plate from the kitchen sink and put the freshly made waffle on it. He proceeded to put butter and syrup on it.

He picked the plate up and set it on his lap and rolled into the living room. He set the plate on the side table and slowly got out of his wheelchair and propped himself up on the couch.

He grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. He flipped through the channels until he found some cartoons to watch. He grabbed his plate and joyfully started eating his waffle.

Once he finished he got back in his wheelchair and brought the plate back to the kitchen and set it by the sink. He rolled over to the front door and cautiously put his shoes on, trying not to fall over in the process.

He didn't have to wear shoes since there was no point because it wasn't like he was going to walk anywhere but he just loved shoes. He loved the colors and the patterns and all the different types of shoes.

He then grabbed his jacket and bag and headed out. It was sometimes difficult to get out the door with his horns but he does manage.

He does have a sort of 'Caretaker', if you want to call him that. When Tavros was 8, Rufio Nitram adopted Tavros when he found him being beat up by some kids on his way to work. He pulled the kids off and patched up Tavros's wounds.

Rufio was the first person that Tavros had seen who wasn't disgusted by him and his wheelchair. He described him as a 'Cool looking little guy.' Tavros looked up to him like he was god.

Two years later Rufio told him that he had got a promotion at work and for him to accept he would have to leave and only come back every so often. Tavros raced into Rufio's arms and bawled, not wanting him to go.

When Rufio left Tavros cried himself to sleep that night.

Over the last 5 years, Tavros had gotten used to living alone and getting calls from Rufio every now and again to make sure he the wild parties weren't getting out of control and that he was using protection. Tavros always rolled his eyes and laughed.

Rufio did come home once before when he was 13 and they went out bowling which Rufio kicked his ass at and then went to a movie and finished the day off with ice cream. All throughout this day Rufio told stories about his work. Some were funny but some were really serious.

The two boys were both tired out and ready to go to sleep by the time they got home. Tavros knew Rufio would have to leave the next day so that night he slept with him. He would probably get picked on for it if any found out but he didn't care.

Tavros shook his head, leaving memory lane to realize he was already at school. First day of high school. Oh god.

He took a deep breath and rolled into the school. He was to join all the freshmen in the gym for orientation. He felt eyes on him when he entered the gym. He didn't enjoy this feeling because he knew they were already judging him by how he looks.

Always looks with these people.

He was starting to get very nervous when he finally spotted the sign with his homeroom teacher's name on it. He started making a beeline for it but he wasn't paying attention to anything in front of him and he ended up crashing into someone.

"Aaaah!" He cried as he was sent flying out of his chair and onto the ground. He heard the other person starting to get up. Tavros groaned not only because he was in pain from his flight but also the harassment he was sure to get from the other person.

"Are you okay there motherfucker?" Okay...that was defiantly wasn't what he was expecting but it could have been worse.

"Uh, ya I am." He tried to roll over the best he could to see who he was talking to.

The voice spoke up again. "Let me motherfucking help you there bro." A second later he felt two hands helping him back into his chair.

Tavros blinked a little. Did that person just help him?

A clown like face with a wide smile came into view. "That is allot more comfy isn't it bro?"

When Tavros saw the other boy he went into shock, not from his makeup, crazy hair, or even his strange choice in clothes but because of the two tall horns perched on the top of his head.


End file.
